Alliance of Life
center|350px Alliance of Life (Bund des Lebens) ist ein Epos und erzählt vom Bund des Lebens XD. ' Diese Geschichte spielt vom Beginn des Universums aus, bis zu "A Journey to Remember"! ' Kapitel 1: Sunset "Tu das nicht! Geh nicht in das Haus!" Schrie Mitarma und schüttelte die Kugel hin und her. Auf einmal sah sie das Haus von innen, sie sah Adoran, der seine Tasche nun auf einem kleinen Tisch ablegte. Er war früher zurückgekommen als geplant... und er war alleine, alleine im Haus, das den sicheren Tod bedeutete. Mitarma konnte nicht sprechen sie hoffte innerlich immer wieder "Geh aus diesem Haus raus!" "Mitarma?" Sagte Adoran und lief ein paar Schritte, "Ich bin wieder zuhause. Gahari? Hallo?" Schrie er und trat nun die Stufen zur Gallerie empor. Die Haustüren standen immernoch offen, doch nun wurden sie zugeschlagen. Adoran drehte sich mit einem Schlag um und betrachtete die Tür. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und erschrak. Vor ihm stand Gahari. "Kommen sie mit, Sir. Das essen ist angerichtet." Sagte Gahari und führte Adoran weg. "Adoran, schnell du musst verschwinden, sie werden dich umbringen!" Schrie Mitarma die Kugel an und schüttelte sie wild hin und her. "Egal wie stark du an der Kugel rüttelst, sie wird dir immer nur das zeigen, was in der Zukunft geschehen wird, oder was gerade in diesem Moment passiert. Du solltest es dir ansehen, damit du merkst was das für ein Haus ist, und warum du es vor der Welt verstecken solltest." Sagte das große Weesen und Mitarma sah wieder in die Kugel. "Wo ist Mitarma?" Sagte Adoran verunsichert. "Kein Sorge, Sir. Es geht ihr gut." Sagte sie und öffnete eine Tür, eine Tür die Adoran unbekannt war, aber das war auch kein Wunder, da es in Sunset so viele Türen gab. "Warten sie hier, Sir. Ich werde Mitarma gleich holen." Sagte Gahari und schloss die Tür. Der Raum sah nett aus, erinnerte aber ein bisschen an einen... Kleiderschrank. Dann hörte er dieses Geräusch, der Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht, Adoran war eingeschlossen. "Gahari, was soll das? Schließ die Tür wieder auf! Ich muss noch meine Unterlagen holen!" Sagte Adoran und schlug gegen die Tür. "Hier bitte, Sir. Ich habe ihre Unterlagen schon geholt!" Sagte die Stimme von Gahari, die offensichtlich hinter ihm stand. Adoran wagte es fast gar nicht sich umzudrehen, aber aus irgend einem Grund tat er es dennoch. Als er sich umsah, sah er eine verweste Gahari vor sich, die seine Unterlagen in der Hand hielt. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...." Schrie Adoran, und das letzte was er lebend mitbekm war, wie Gaharis Knochige Hand auf seinen Kopf zuschnellte. Er spürte einen schrecklichen schmerz und fiel zu boden. Sein Kopf neben ihn. "War mir ein Vergnügen, Sir." Sagte Gahari und verschwand. In diesem Moment tauchte oben in Turm ein verwester Adoran auf und sprach mit einer unheimlichen Stimme zu Gahari. "Danke, dass du mich erlöst hast... das Haus ist noch nicht vollendet." Voller Schrecken warf Mitarma die Kugel gegen eine Wand und sah in die Richtung, in der das Große Wesen stand, aber es war verschwunden. "Keine Sorge, ich werde dir helfen dieses Haus zu bannen!" Sagte eine sympathische Stimme und am Höhleneingang erkannte Mitarma eine Matoraner-Gestalt. "Mein Name ist Gondon!" Kapitel 2: Der Bund des Lebens Mitarma sah den Po-Matoraner bedenklich an. In letzter Zeit hatte sie viel durchgemacht, sollte sie dem wildfremden Matoraner trauen? Das Große Wesen sagte, dass sie die Anführerin des Bundes des Lebens sein sollte, aber was war das überhaupt. Sie beschloss den Matoraner zu fragen. "Äh.... was ist der Bund des Lebens?" Fragte sie langsam, aber Gondon stürtzte sich auf sie und presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund. "Niemand darf davon erfahren. Er ist geheim. Komm mit nach Zahon Nui. Dort werden wir dir alles erklären, aber nimm die Kugel der Weisheit mit!" Sagte Gondon und nahm Mitarma an die Hand. Vor der Höhle stand ein kleines Gefährt, das einer Matoraner-Kapsel ähnelte. "Du verlangst doch jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich da rein gehen, oder?" Fragte Mitarma überrascht. "Du hast Recht Mitarma, komm zurück, rette mich!" Hörte sie eine Stimme aus der Kugel sagen, sie sah hinunter und sah in das verzweifelte, leere, kalte, erblasste Gesicht von Adoran. Sie musste Gondon vertrauen... sie musste vergessen. *** "Es ist nicht zu fassen! Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" Schrie der Toa und warf eine Akte auf den Tisch. Diese öffnete sich und ein paar Blätter fielen auf den Tisch. Ein Matoraner, der auch am Tisch saß, fing eines der Blätter auf und las laut vor. "Informationen über den Bund sind nach außen Gedrungen, bitten um Anweisungen. Gruß Mavrah." "Wie kann das sein?" Fragte eine Toa, die nun mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch schlug. "Wir haben den Bund geheim gehalten. Niemand hat etwas darüber verraten, oder?" Fragte die Toa weiter und sah dem anderen Toa tief in die Augen. Dieser suchte nun auf dem Tisch nach einem bestimmten Dokument und übergab es der Toa des Wassers. "Les dir das durch Helryx. Mavrah hat uns Aufzeichnungen der Makuta übersandt, das sind originale, also werden sie die Makuta nie erreichen. Veranox hat den besagten Makuta schon getötet, sein Name war Zosix." Helryx nahm nun das Dokument in die Hand und las es vor. "An Teridax... bla bla bla... herausgefunden... bla bla, ah da haben wir es ja: Bund des Lebens... müssen nachforschen... könnte gefährlich werden." Das kann nicht sein, die Makuta werden es herausfinden, da bin ich mir sicher!" Schrie Helryx außer sich vor wut. "Aber was sollen wir tun, wir müssen irgendwie vom Bund des Lebens ablenken!" Sagte der Toa wieder. "Wir müssen eine Tarnorganisation ins Leben rufen, Nion. Ich hab da schon so eine Idee. Wir erstellen die 'Hand von Artakha'. Diese soll Mata Nui schützen, oder so. Was hälst du davon?" Fragte Helryx und setzte sich wieder. Dann klopfte es an der Tür. "Eintreten, wenn es kein Makuta ist!" Sagte Helryx genervt, woraufhin sie sich einen bösen Blick von Nion einfing. Zwei gestalten betraten den Raum. "Ist sie das?" Fragte Nion gespannt. "Ja, das ist die Anführerin des Bundes des Lebens, Mitarma." Sagte der Po-Matoraner und führte Mitarma zu einem Tisch. Kapitel 3: Versteckt das Haus! Mitarma setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der ganz am Ende des Ovalen Tisches stand und sortierte die Akten, die wild vor ihr rumlagen. Dann sah sie kurz hinein, schien aber nicht sichtlich interessiert zu sein. Dann packte sie ihre Kugel aus und rollte sie über den gesamten Tisch zu einem Toa des Lichts, der ihr gegenübersaß. Der Toa des Lichts, Nion, konnte seinen Blick nicht von Mitarma richten. Irgendwas schien ihm an ihr zu gefallen, doch nun machte Mitarma eine geste, die ihm signalisierte in die Kugel zu sehen. "Nette bude." Sagte Nion erstaunt, "ist das deine?" "Nette Bude? Nette Bude?" Fragte Mitarma entsetzt. "Du hast wohl noch nichts von Sunset gehört! Dieses Haus ist das pure Böse, und ja es ist mein Haus! Dort spielen sich seltsame Dinge ab, nein. Nicht seltsam... übernatürlich. Dieses Phänomen gab es noch nie in unserem Universum!" Fuhr Mitarma fort. "Was ist den so schlimm an dem Haus?" Fragte der Ko-Matoraner namens Mazeka und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. "Dieses Haus... es ist seltsam, es ist als ob es ein eigenleben führen würde... es hat einem Duzend Matoraner das Leben gekostet, und wenn wir es nicht verstecken wird es auch weitere Matoranerleben kosten!" Entgegnete ihm Mitarma. "Wieso machen wir es nicht auf die gute alte Weise und zerstören dieses Sunset einfach?" Fragte das große Gold-Blaue und muskulöse Wesen und sah seinen Partner an. "Was sagst du dazu, Axonn?" Fragte das Wesen, Brutaka, und blickte wieder zu Mitarma. "In diesem Haus lauert das böse! Wir können es nicht vernichten... es will nicht vernichtet werden!" Dies waren die Worte, die aus Mitarmas Mund kamen, doch im inneren hörte sich der Satz anders an: "In diesem Haus steckt mein Leben! Wir können es nicht vernichten... ich will es nicht vernichten!" "Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Lösung?" Fragte Mazeka und rollte die Kugel zu Mitarma zurück. Nun schritt Gondon ein, er fing die Kugel ab und sah in sie. Dann verzog er sein Gesicht, man sah ihm an, dass er die Bosheit spühren konnte. Gondon sah besorgt aus, er wusste dass man das Haus zerstören konnte, aber er vertraute Mitarma. "Wie lautet ihr Befehl?" Fragte er Mitarma und rollte die Kugel zu ihr. "Versteckt es! Begrabt es! Schützt es vor der Welt, oder besser schützt die Welt davor. Das Haus steht auf den Nördlichen Inseln, nahe der Insel Ihra. Dort werdet ihr es begraben... und es wird einschlafen... solange es nicht erweckt wird. Und wenn dieser Tag gekommen ist, kann uns nur Mata Nui retten!" Sagte Mitarma und stand auf. Sie verließ den Saal, aber Gondon folgte ihr. "Ihr habt die Chefin gehört!" Sagte Nion, "wir teilen uns auf. Mazeka, Brutaka, Vultraz, Axonn und Helryx organisieren die Hand von Artakha, während Mitarma, Gondon, Veranox und ich werden Sunset begraben. Beeilt euch, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Die Bruderschaft der Makuta wird mit jeder Sekunde neugieriger, wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie von Sunset erfahren. Kapitel 4: Falsche Fährten Die Reise war kurz, das Ziel war schon bald erreicht. Veranox steuerte das Luftschiff nun in Richtung des Reiches, auf dem die Sunset stand. Das Luftschiff landete so leise wie ein Maulwurf, der unter der Erde seine Tunnel grub. Der Toa der Luft befestigte nun das Luftschiff mit Seilen an Steinen und winkte den anderen dreien zu. Gondon half Mitarma aus dem Luftschiff, während Nion einige Sachen zusamenpackte und einen Rucksack auf den Boden warf. Mitarma sah ihn nur fragend an. "Das ist nur für den Fall, dass wir hunger bekommen... könnte doch sein, oder?" fragte Nion verunsichert. "Glaub mir Nion, wo wir hingehen werden wir weder Zeit, noch Mut haben uns hinzusetzen und zu Essen. Sunset ist wie ein lauernder Dämon. Sie lauert die ganze Zeit lang, sie lauert ständig, sie lauert ewig!" Sagte Mitarma traurig und lief voran. Veranox und Gondon folgten ihr. Einsichtig warf Nion den Rucksack zurück auf das Luftschiff, sie konnten keinen extraballast gebrauchen. "Eine Frage, wieso gehen wir überhaupt in die Sunset?" fragte Gondon, während sie das stählerne Eingangstor zur Alee, die zur Sunset führte, durchquerten, doch es war zu spät, gerde als Gondon die Frage gestellt hatte schloss sich das Tor schnell. Nun waren die vier gefangen, gefangen in dem Vorgarten eines Hauses, das auf neue Besucher wartete... *** Axonn und Helryx hatten in der Zwischenzeit eine fälschung der Akte erstellt und sie nach Destral geschickt, sie hatten die Akte genau kopiert, allerdings den Namen der Organisation durch "Hand von Artakha" ersetzt. Nun waren die Makuta auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt. Mazeka und Vultraz waren unterdessen nach Artakha gereist um den Herrscher von dem Vorhaben zu informieren. Brutaka hatte seine Olmak dazu verwendet einige Spuren der Hand von Artakha im Universum zu verteilen. Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich dann auf Daxia, einer Insel, auf der die Hauptstation der Hand sein sollte. Helryx hatte schon vor drei Tagen Matoraner angagiert, die eine Festung bauen sollten. Diese war schon weit voran geschritten, dennoch berieten sich die fünf unter freiem Himmel. Helryx ergriff als erste das Wort. "Axonn und ich haben eine gefälschte Nachricht verschickt und Brutaka hat Spuren im Universum verteilt. Wie hat Artakha reagiert?" Fragte Helryx die beiden Matoraner, Vultraz und Mazeka. "Artakha steht hinter uns. Die Makuta haben von unserer Unterredung nichts mitbekommen, allerdings hat Artakha uns auch drei Leute zur Verfügung gestellt, die wir als "Scheinmitlieder" als Tarnung aufnehmen können, denn Mitarma muss unbedingt im Hintergrund bleiben. Die Agenten sind Trinuma, Jerbraz und Tobduk. Außerdem hatten Mazeka und ich noch die Idee, dass wir Helryx als Anführerin der Hand ausgeben!" Sagte Vultraz. "Hmmm... darüber müssen wir mit Mitarma sprechen." Sagte Helryx, "apopo, wo sind die vier eigentlich?" Fragte sie, aber niemand konnte ihr antworten. *** "Was sollen wir tun?" Fragte Gondon die anderen und sah zu der Sunset hinauf, hinter der Gardienen hatte sich gerade etwas bewegt. "Was war das? Mitarma, sind etwa noch Matoraner in der Villa, das musst du uns sofort sagen! Wir können sie noch retten!" Schrie Gondon und packte Mitarma an den Schultern. "Nein... nicht das ich wü... die Dienstboten! Sie sollten heute anfangen zu Arbeiten!" Sagte Mitarma und rannte in das Haus, die anderen drei folgten ihr. Sie kamen in der Eingangshalle an und wurden von zwei Matoranern begrüßt. "Mitarma, gut dass sie da sind, etwas seltsames geht hier vor sich, es hört sich so an als ob jemand hämmern würde, ich glaube es kommt aus dem Westflügel." Sagte eine bedienstete und verneigte sich vor der Hausherrin. Diese Reagierte sofort. "Neapex, du führst meine beiden Freunde, Nion und Veranox, zu den anderen dienstboten, sofort. Versammelt alle und kommt dann wieder in die Eingangshalle. Gondon und ich sehen uns den Seitenflügel an. Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen, hörst du?" Fragte Mitarma Neapex, die erführchtig nickte. Mitarma und Gondon verschwanden fünf sekunden später ertönte ein schriller Schrei. Neapex, Nion, die zweite bedienstete und Veranox rannten in die Küche, aus der der Schrei kam und sahen ein Bild des Grauens vor sich. Kapitel 5: Täuschung Gondon und Mitarma hetzten durch die Flure der wunderschönen Villa. Mitarma wusste zwar, dass mit dieser Villa etwas nicht stimmte, und dass es das beste wäre sie zu vernichten, doch gleichzeitig war diese Villa so prunkvoll und so wunderschön, dass sie sie nicht hergeben konnte. Und das war auch der Grund, wieso sie den Bund dazu brachte die Villa nur zu verstecken. Sunset sollte ihr gehören... für immer. Nun drehte sie sich zu Gondon um, doch dieser war verschwunden. *** Gondon war diesen Flur jetzt schon zum dritten Mal entlanggelaufen. Dieses mal entschied er sich die andere Tür zu nehmen, vielleicht fand er dort Mitarma. Er wusste nicht, wie doch irgendwie hatte er sie verloren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass er im Westflügel war, da Mitarmas Beschreibungen mit dem Aussehen des Gangs übereinstimmten. Auf ein mal hörte er ein Geräusch, ein bisschen wie ein Sägen, doch hatte Mitarma ihm auf der Herreise nicht erzählt, dass der Westflügel der einzige war, der schon komplett fertig gebaut war? Wie auch immer. Er näherte sich der Tür, doch irgendetwas verleitete ihn wieder die falsche zu nehmen, doch als er sie öffnete war alles anders. Er stand nun in einem Raum... einem Raum, der so aussah als würde er neu gebaut werden. Überall lagen Holzbretter herum und ein paar Gerüste standen an den Wänden. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte ein Matoraner, der hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Gondon drehte sich um und sah einen Matoraner vor sich... er trug eine Pakari. (Anspielung auf den ersten Tod von Sunset Mansion) *** Nion und Veranox trauten ihren Augen nicht. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Vor ihnen lag eine tote Matoranerin, mehrere Messer steckten in ihrem Körper, es sah so aus, als ob die Messerschublade auf sie geworfen wurde. "Sie sind hier!" flüsterte Veranox. "Schnell Matoraner, bringt uns sofort zu den anderen, bevor soetwas nochmal passiert!" Sagte Nion hektisch, die beiden Matoranerinnen rannten los. Sie rannten so schnell, dass Veranox und Nion ihnen kaum hinterher kamen. Dies war der Vorteil den ganzen Tag nur zu arbeiten, die Matoranerinnen hatten die beiden schnell (unabsichtlich) abgehängt. Als letztes sahen Nion und Veranox wie die beiden Matoranerinenn eine Tür öffneten und dahinter verschwanden. Nun betraten auch Nion und Veranox diesen Raum. Sie sahen die beiden Matoranerinnen, sie standen mit dem Rücken zu ihnen vor einer Wand. Nion ging auf die beiden zu. Als er erkannte was los war wich er zurück. "Bei Mata Nui!" Sagte er schockiert, als er den Anblick sah. In der Wand waren zwei Schwerter, offenbar als Verziehrung, doch irgendjemand hatte die zwei Matoranerinnen "Aufgespießt". Veranox lief schnell zu den beiden Matoranerinnen und berührte sie. "Bei Mata Nui! Sie sind schon mindestens drei Tage tot!". Kapitel 6: Legendäre Masken Helryx, Axonn und Brutaka waren auf Daxia. Mazeka und Vultraz waren ebenfalls auf Daxia, unterhielten sich aber mit einer Organisation. Helryx, Axonn und Brutaka berieten sich, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten, oder besser gesagt was sie mit den beiden Masken machen sollten, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Es waren die zwei mächtigsten Masken des Universums: Die Kanohi Atorika, die Maske der Situationsveränderungen und die Kanohi Ignika, die Maske des Lebens. "Die Großen Wesen haben mir eingeschärft, dass die Ignika ein geheimniss sein soll, während die Atorika nicht in der Geschichte erwähnt werden darf." Sagte Helryx und griff nach der Maske. Dann sah sie durch deren Augenlöcher und startte die beiden Titanen an. "Wieso soll die Ignika, die Maske des LEBENS nur ein geheimniss sein, während eine schwächere Maske aus der Geschichte geschrieben wird, nur um sie zu verstecken?" Fragte Axonn mit bedacht und legte seine Axt bei seite. Nun griff auch er nach der Atorika. Brutaka hatte sich inzwischen ein Tuch genommen und nahm sich die Ignika. "Axonn hat recht, die Ignika kann ja nicht mal berührt werden, ohne dass man sich verwandelt!" Sagte er zu Helryx. "Ihr denkt zu oberflächlich, Axonn und Brutaka. Was ist stärker die Kraft das Leben in den Händen zu halten, oder die Kraft Vorfälle in der Vergangenheit rückgängig zu machen? Ich sage es euch. Stellt euch vor Mata Nui stirbt und wir schaffen es nicht ihn wieder zu beleben, wäre das dann nicht ein Vorfall, könnten wir diese Situation mit der Atorika nicht verändern? Könnten wir nicht das Universum retten?" Fragte Helryx. "Du hast recht, aber wenn sie so mächtig ist..." "... warum verstecken wir sie dann?" Unterbrach Brutaka Axonn. "Weil jedes mal, an dem die Atorika benutzt wird Mata Nui sehr stark geschwächt wird. Diese Maske darf nicht oft benutzt werden, sonst ist das unser Untergang, habt ihr versanden?" Fragte Helyx. "Ihr werdet die Ignika nach Voya Nui bringen und sie bewachen!" Sagte Helryx. Brutaka und Axonn gingen. *** Mazeka und Vultraz hatten die sechs Gestalten in einen weiteren Konferenzraum geführt. Dort war ein Modell des Universums auf einem Tisch aufgebaut und Vultraz stellte sich daneben. "So, Liga der sechs Königreiche, ihr wurdet auserwählt das Gleichgewicht des Universums zu wahren, ihr erfüllt eure Aufgabe gut, aber das reicht nicht. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass die Bruderschaft korrupt ist, also müssen wir uns eine Strategie ausdenken!" "Und die wäre?" Fragte Kalmah, das große gepanzerte, und stark aussehende wesen; das Mitglied des Ordens. "Tja" sagte Mazeka "ihr müsst das Universum erobern!" Sagte Mazeka, und die Augen der Liga-Mitglieder weiteten sich. Kapitel 7: Die Barraki "Ich würchte ich verstehe das nicht!" Sagte Takadox verwirrt und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Wieso sollen wir das Universum erobern? Wir wurden dazu gesandt das Universum zu beschützen und es zu verwalten. Ich werde auf dieses Angebot nicht eingehen, ich weiß nicht wie meine Brüder darüber denken, aber ich lehne ab!" Schrie Takadox wutentbrannt und ging in Richtung Ausgang. "Warte noch Takadox, der Bund des Lebens ist anscheinend eine sehr wichtige Organisation, wir sollten den Grund erfahren." Sagte Pridak und hielt das Liga-Mitglied auf. Dieser setzte sich nun misstrauisch wieder auf seinen Platz. "Dann mal los, ich bin gespannt was so wichtig sein kann, dass es das Univerum aufs Spiel setzt." Sagte Takadox misstrauisch. Vultraz winkte Mazeka zu sich, der einen Gegenstand in der Hand hielt, der unter einem Tuch verborgen war. Diesen legte Mazeka nun auf den Tisch und zog das tuch weg. Der Anblick des Gegenstandes lies die Liga wegschauen es war... eine Kugel, aber sie strahlte sehr hell. "Dies ist die Kugel von Mitarma, eine sehr mächtige Kugel, mit ihr kann man in die Zukunft eines jeden Wesens sehen." Erklärte Mazeka. "Und lass mich raten, ihr habt unsere Zukunft gesehen, und wollt uns nun warnen, dass es das beste sei das Universum zu erobern, damit nicht das komplette Chaos ausbricht und wir die Ordnung halten können!" Sagte Mantax gelassen. "Ganz so ist es nicht. Wir haben die wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten des Universums auf ihre Zukunf überprüft. Da Mitarma ein Mitglied unseres Bundes ist, kann sie uns die Zukunft offenbaren, und wir haben in Miserix´ Zukunft ein Gefängnis gesehen und in Teridax´ zukunft haben wir etwas großes gesehen, wir konnten nicht ausmachen was, aber wir wussten dass er irgendwie das Universum erobern wird. Ihr müsst ihm zuvorkommen!" Sagte Vultraz. "Aber wenn wir das tun, wird Teridax und aufhalten!" Sagte Ehlek und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. "Genau das sollen sie ja auch. Ihr werdet in die Grube verbannt, aber ihr macht das alles aus einem guten Grund. Dieser Versuch das Universum zu erobern wird Teridax dazu anstiften es so schnell wie möglich zu tun. Und sobald er das tut..." "... könnt ihr ihn stoppen!" Unterbrach Pridak Mazeka. "Genau so ist es!" Sagte Mazeka und winkte den Mitgliedern der Liga zu, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Die Liga tat dies, doch Vultraz hielt Pridak zurück. "Für dich habe ich eine besondere Aufgabe..." Sagte Vultraz. "Und die wäre?" Fragte Pridak. "tja, kennst du eine gewisse Insel namens Odalia? Der Name muss dir nicht geläufig sein, aber du wirst die dort lebenden Wesen ausspionieren und ein Teil von ihnen werden... es sind die Kaldri!". Kapitel 8: Der Westflügel Mitarma rannte durch die Hallen. Sie hatte Angst. Wo war Gondon. In diesem Moment merkte sie, dass es wohl doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen wäre die Villa zu zerstören! Nein, dieses Wort schoss ihr in ihre Gedanken. Sie darf die Villa nicht zerstören. Es ist ihre Villa, und sie ist noch immer nicht vollendet! *** Gondon sah den Matoraner mit unbehagen an. "Wieso baut ihr hier?" Fragte er den Matoraner und ging einige Schritte zurück. Dann wurde er von hinten gepackt und wieder in den Raum gestoßen, doch als er sich umdrehte war dort niemand. "Die Villa ist noch nicht vollendet." Sagte der Matoraner, mit einer Stimme, die schon fast an einen psychopaten erinnerte. Gondon sah sich um. Die Tür war offen. Dies war seine Möglichkeit. Er wusste was dies für ein Matoraner war, es war einer der Geister und er musste sofort fliehen. Er rannte zur Tür, doch ehe er sie erreichen konnte schlug diese zu. Hinter ihm hörte er jemanden Atmen, so als ob dieser jemand gerade ersticken würde. "Komm zu uns... das Haus braucht dich... du brauchst das Haus." Sagte der Matoraner und drückte Gondon einen Hammer in die Hand. "Unser Leben ist schön, der Tod war eine Erlösung!" Fuhr der Matoraner fort. Gondon drehte nun langsam seinen Kopf und sah den Matoraner. Seine Pakari bestand jetzt nurnoch aus fetzen, und der gesamte Körper sah so aus, als ob er auseinander gerissen, und wieder zusammengenäht wurde. "Es... es braucht mich?" Fragte Gondon. "Es braucht dich... schließ dich uns an... du hast nichts mehr zu verlieren." Sagte der Matoraner und streckte Gondon seine Hand aus. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Mitarma stand im Türrahmen. Sie sah den Matoraner und erschrak. "Er hat vielleicht nichts mehr zu verlieren, aber alles zu gewinnen!" Sagte sie, dann erwachte Gondon aus seiner Starre. Vor ihm stand der Matoraner, und sah in durch seine toten Augen an. Der Blick war leer, aber Angsteinflößend. "Nein!" Schrie Gondon und warf den Hammer auf den Matoraner, dieser verschwand, mit samt seinen Arbeitssachen und der Raum war wieder so, wie Mitarma ihn in erinnerung hatte. "Komm Mitarma, fliehen wir. Sofort!" Sagte Gondon und packte Mitarma. Die beiden rannten den Flur entlang und trafen auf Nion und Veranox. "Diese Villa ist ein einziges Spuckaus!" Sagte Veranox. "Genau deshalb verschwinden wir jetzt!" Sagte Nion. Mitarma zögerte ein bisschen, aber dann folgte sie ihren Freunden. Bald hatten sie die Eingangshalle erreicht. Nion rannte auf die Tür zu und wollte sie öffnen, doch es ging nicht. "Sie wollen nicht, dass wir gehen!" Sagte Mitarma und sah sich um. Von allen Seiten kamen die Opfer von Sunset auf sie zu. Kapitel 9: Es ist versteckt! Die vier Mitglieder des Bundes des Lebens wussten nicht was sie tun sollten, wie denn auch, wie sollte man etwas gegen Wesen tun, die gegen jede Art von Maskenkraft immun sind, da sie sowieso schon tot sind? Mitarma versteckte sich hinter Nion und Veranox und starrte die Geister an. "Komm schon Mitarma, ansonsten hast du dich nie vor mir versteckt!" Sagte der Geist Adorans und lief auf die Gruppe zu. "Was möchten sie zu Essen, Madame?" Fragte Gahari und kam mit einem Tablett auf sie zu, auf dem Packungen von Schlaftabletten standen. "Haben sie noch einen Wunsch, möchten sie vielleicht irgendwo hinfahren?" Fragte ihr choffeur, der ihr in seiner Lebenden Form erschien, sich jetzt aber wieder in seine tote Form wandelte, so taten es alle Geister, in einem Moment sahen sie aus als würden sie leben, doch in sekundenschnelle lösten sich von ihren Gliedmaßen alle Zeichen von Leben. "Wir wollen nur das beste für sie, Madame!" Sagte Gahari. "Was ihr mir zu bieten habt will ich nicht!" Schrie Mitarma und verkroch sich noch mehr hinter den beiden Toa. "Oh Mitarma, genau so habe ich auch gedacht, eine Sekunde bevor mein Kopf neben meinen Füßen landete. Ich wollte Gahari nicht glauben, dass der Tod in dieser Villa etwas gutes wäre, aber inzwischen bin ich anderer Meinung. Mitarma komm zu uns!" Sagte Adoran mit einer schrecklich unheimlichen Stimme. "Was hat dieses Haus aus dir gemacht?" Fragte Mitarma. "Genau das, was es auch mit dir gemacht hat, seit dem ersten Tag an dem es gebaut wurde... es hat mich in seinen Bann gezogen. Komm zu uns und du kannst das Haus weiterbauen, denn es wird nie beendet sein... komm zu uns bis die Sonnen untergehen!" Diese Worte zeigten Wirkung in Mitarma. Sie ging auf Adoran zu, doch nun trat Gondon hervor. "Wenn die Sonnen untergehen? Dazu müssen sie erst einmal aufgehen!" Sagte Gondon und zog die Vorhänge auf, das Licht der Aufgehenden Sonne blendete die Geister so stark, dass sie sich in den Schatten zurückzogen. "Nion, ich glaube du weißt was zu tun ist!" Sagte Gondon, und eine sekunde lang war das Haus in Licht gehüllt, und als sich das Licht legte waren die Geister verschwunden und alle Türen im Haus öffneten sich. Die Gruppe floh aus dem Haus und ging zurück zu ihrem Luftschiff, von dort holten sie eine Maschiene heraus, die die Gesamte Sunset unter Steinen begrub. "Es ist das beste so!" Sagte Mitarma, während sich die Steine über das Land erstreckten. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr Anwesen und sah die Geister vieler Matoraner aus diesem blicken, sie wusste es war noch nicht vorbei, es würde nie vorbei sein. In diesem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf die Statue von Adoran, die auf einer Seite der Allee stand, diese schien nun zum leben zu erwachen und sah Mitarma grimmig an. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen, aber dann ein letztes mal!" Sagte die Adoran Statue. "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" Erwiederte Mitarma und stieg in das Luftschiff, die Gruppe hob ab, und eine Sekunde später war Betak Nui nurnoch eine Steinlandschaft unter der ein Verfluchtes Haus stand, das nach und nach einschläft... Kapitel 10: Pridaks Auftrag "Odalia? Kaldri? Was hat es damit auf sich?" Fragte Pridak gespannt. Vultraz gab Pridak ein Zeichen, das ihm bedeutete Platz zu nehmen. Vultraz war wirklich erstaunt. Pridak war genau das was er sich unter einem Herrscher vorstellte, er war groß, Muskulös und dennoch war ihm sein Ruhm nicht zu Kopf gestiegen, genau soetwas brauchte er für den Auftrag. "Nun ja, Pridak. Die Kaldri sind... wie soll ich sagen..." Dann wurde Vultraz von Pridak unterbrochen. "... eine Spezies?" Fragte der Herrscher gespannt. "Nein, genau das sind sie nicht. Es sind auch nicht alle von der gleichen Spezies. Auf Odalia leben sie. Odalia war früher mal eine Art Spaß-Ort, wo alle hingingen, denen ihr normales Leben zu langweilig wurde, dort wohnten irgendwann mehrere Tausend Matoraner, Toa, Skakdi und so weiter, doch eines holte die Gruppe ein: Rhytmus. Irgendwan begannen sie täglich nur dasselbe zu machen und nannten sich irgendwann Kaldri." Erzählte Vultraz. "Und was soll ich auf Odalia, soll ich den 'Rhytmus' wieder entfernen?" Fragte Pridak. "Nein, wir müssen einfach etwas über diese 'Rasse' herausfinden. Bisher wissen wir nur, dass es vier Herrscher gibt: Kankroka, Mastok, Silika und Espann. Aber wir haben keine Ahnung was es sonst mit diesen Wesen auf sich hat. Bisher sind sie noch nie negativ aufgefallen... positiv jedoch auch nicht." Erklärte Vultraz. "Aber was soll ich da?" Fragte Pridak. "Spioniere, tu so als würdest du zu ihnen gehören. Mit allen Konsequenzen die das tragen möge." Sagte Vultraz und reichte Pridak die Hand, dieser schlug ein. "Mit allen Konsequenzen!" Sagte Vultraz erneut, nahm seine Hand und streckte sie ihm wieder hin. "Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung! Klar nehme ich alle Konsequenzen auf mich!" Sagte Pridak. "Gut, aber um eines muss ich dich noch bitten. Egal wie die Konsequenzen ausfallen, entscheide so als wärst du ein Herrscher des Schreckens und verrate ja niemals etwas über unseren Bund des Lebens, ansonsten wirst du getötet, wir haben genug Agenten, glaub mir!" Drohte Vultraz. "Treuepflicht!" War das einzige was Pridak sagte, bevor er aufstand und von der Insel verschwand. (In League of six kingdoms erfährst du wie es weitergeht!) In diesem Moment öffnete sich wieder die Tür und Mazeka trat ein. Er sah besorgt aus. "Was ist Mazeka?" Fragte Vultraz. "Es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten. Wir haben etwas in der Unterwelt entdeckt!" Sagte Mazeka und übergab Vultraz einige Pläne, auf diesen waren einige Zeichnungen abgebildet und einige Zeilen standen darunter, die Vultraz nun laut Vorlas. "Schritt 1: Musterung aller toten, die noch was hergeben. Schritt 2: Verfrachtung in die Spiegelwelt Schritt 3: Erstellung einer Armee aus toten Toa..." weiter las Vultraz nicht, denn ihm wurde klar, sie mussten etwas unternehmen, von wem auch immer diese Unterlagen stammten! Epilog Dieser Epilog spielt Paralell zu League of six kingdoms! Helryx saß auf einem Stul, vor ihr der geknebelte Zitorax. Zitorax ist ein Makuta und der Bund des Lebens hatte den Verdacht, dass er etwas über die Hand von Artakha herausgefunden hatte. Nun ja, Helryx fand das eigentlich gut, da so der Bund des Lebens in Vergessenheit geraten sollte. "Was weißt du?" Schrie Helryx. "Ich weiß gar nichts!" Sagte Zitorax. Nun näherte sich ein Wesen aus den Schatten und versetzte Zitorax mit seiner großen Hand einen festen Schlag, wodurch der gefesselte Makuta vom Stul fiel. Er landete hart und rang nach Luft. "Er lügt!" Sagte Axonn "Er weiß über uns bescheid!" Fuhr Axonn fort. "Die Hand von Artakha muss aufgelöst werden. Danke Zitorak, für dich haben wir jetzt keine Verwendung mehr" Sagte Axonn und band den Makuta los, dann teilte er ihn mit seiner Axt in zwei Hälften. "Alles verläuft nach Plan!" Sagte Helryx und verließ den Raum. Hier gehts weiter. Kategorie:Epos